


Affair, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: June SOTU Challenge Response





	1. Affair, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Affair**

**by: Dee**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
 **Rating:** ADULT  
 **Disclaimer:** I really wish I had created them first. I didn't.  
 **Summary:** June SOTU Challenge Response  
 **Spoiler:** _Two Cathedrals_.  
 **Author's Note:** Totally unrelated to the Something Stupid series.

Donna opened her top left desk drawer and pulled out the invitationIt was now or never. 

Josh was, as always, behind his desk absorbed in a briefing.

"I'm leaving now, Josh."

He poked his head up. "Already?"

"It's eleven o'clock."

"Yeah, but it's Friday. We don't have to be in until later tomorrow."

"Actually your schedule has changed for tomorrow."

"No," he whined. "We were going to do jeans and t-shirts and ordepizza and catch up on research. No meetings."

Donna shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry. Leo put it on your schedule. And you have to wear a suit. Actually, he said your blue suit."

"The blue suit! That means it's fancy. What is it? Where is it? And why am I going?"

"It's in Virginia. It's an … affair."

"An affair. In Virginia. For who?"

"A Senator."

"Both the senators from Virginia are Republicans. Why am I going to an affair for a Republican?"

"Because Leo thinks it's time…."

"To cozy up to them," Josh added resigned.

"Because of thing," Donna finished.

"I'm not doing it."

"You have to do it."

"No. Forget it. I'll call Sam."

"But the Senator asked for you in particular."

That got his attention. "He did?"

"Absolutely. I think he wants to deal with someone… I don't mean to diminish Sam in any way you understand, a little more important."

"I can be important."

"You can be very important."

"Fine. What time are you picking me up?"

Donna huffed. "That is just like you, Josh. You assume that I'm going to go with you."

"Yeah."

"Don't you think that's taking me for granted! Someday, you're going to actually have to find… you know… a girlfriend to take to these things. You can't count on me to always be here."

"I can't?"

"Josh."

Josh got the whiny face again. "But Donna, I hate to go to these things alone. Come on, one more time. I won't ask again. I swear."

Donna sighed heavily. "Okay, this one time, but only because Leo said. And don't forget. The blue suit."

She left and chuckled all the way to her car. Like stealing candy from a baby.

******

"No, no, you want to turn left here."

"Where in the hell are we going?" Josh asked, as he turned down a residential street in some no name town in Virginia. A highly unlikely place for a cocktail party or whatever the hell it was for a Senator. "Which Senator did you say this was?"

"The one you like."

"But they're both Republicans. I don't like Republicans."

"Uh huh. Turn here."

Josh did as instructed, but he was starting to get suspicious. That suspicion increased tenfold when the road they were on led to a huge church that was crowded with cars.

"Donna."

"Yes?"

"There is no affair."

"There's going to be an affair. After."

"I can't believe you did this!" he shouted.

Donna winced at the decibel level. "Oh come on Josh. Be a sport."

"Did we not agree that we wouldn't do this anymore. Did we not say that I would not drag you to my wedding obligations if you would not drag me to yours? Did we not spend the last three weddings watching happy couples ooh and ahhh over us and pester us about when we wergoing to make it official?"

"Yes," she admitted sheepishly.

"But you hijacked me to this wedding anyway."

"Hijack? That's overstating it a little isn't it? After all you werthe one who insisted I come."

"Donna," he growled.

"This is an important one," she protested. "It's my second cousin, but my mother's brother and his wife, you know my uncle and aunt, are going to be here."

"And this is important to me … how?"

"Me, me, me, Josh is that all you ever think about?"

"Donna."

"Because if they see how happy and well adjusted I am, I may not havto make the trek home for Thanksgiving this year. You know what means?"

"You work Friday."

Donna beamed. "I work Friday. And, I'll cook dinner on Thursday."

This had potential. "Because last year CJ brought…"

"Macaroni and Cheese. I know. I'll make turkey. Toby can smoke cigars, Sam can drink port, you can watch football, and all CJ has to bring is the dessert."

"Deal." Josh exited the car. "That's a hell of a trade. You should have come stag."

"A single woman at wedding sends a message, Josh. Either she'pathetic or she's on the make."

"You could never be pathetic."

"That's sweet."

"And you're not on the make?" he asked sounding quite chipper about that fact.

"I am definitely off the make." Then thinking about how that might sound she clarified, "Because we need to be focused right now, because of the President's thing. I'm all about focus."

"Focus. Right. Come on lets get this over with. I get four beers at the reception."

"Two."

"Three."

"Two and a champagne toast."

"Deal." Sucker, he said silently.

Sucker, she thought internally.


	2. Affair, The 2

 

**The Affair**

**by:Dee**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
 **Rating:** ADULT  
 **Disclaimer:** I really wish I had created them first. I didn't.  
 **Summary:** June SOTU Challenge Response  
 **Spoiler:** _Two Cathedrals_.  
 **Author's Note:** Totally unrelated to the Something Stupid series.

* * *

They were alone together in the elevator riding up to the fifth floor

"Wasn't it beautiful?" Donna sighed. 

"The wedding?" 

"No the soccer match we just attended. Yes, the wedding, Josh."

"It was okay."

"And her dress, did you see her dress. My aunt told me it was a knock off Vera Wang that the bride was trying to pass off as an original."

"So your second cousin's new wife is liar. She should fit very well into the Moss clan."

Donna pouted. "Josh. You're still not mad because I dragged you here, are you?"

"No."

"Good."

"But how come you only got one room?" They stepped off the elevator and headed down the hallway to their room, Donna's over night banstrewn over Josh's shoulder.

"I told you," she said as she opened the room. "I had to put the rooon my credit card. I've got a budget, you know. I didn't want to book two rooms until I was sure that you were coming. But by the time I found out you were coming, it was too late."

"But you could have booked two rooms and just canceled the one if I didn't come."

"Ahah! But you need 48 hours notice to cancel the room and not get charged. And I didn't know if you were coming until last night," she said reasonably.

His mind nearly exploded. "Because you didn't trick me until last night!"

"Right. That way I knew I could get you to come. See?"

"No. I can't tell if it is you or the champagne cocktail that is making my head spin."

"It's the champagne. I'm going to go change."

Donna stepped into the bathroom and Josh was about to take off his clothes when something stopped him. It wasn't like Donna hadn't seen him in his underwear before but things were … different lately. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea.

"Did you pack anything for me to wear tonight?" he called out to the closed bathroom door.

"No, I figured you could sleep in your boxers and undershirt. packed jeans and a t-shirt and some sneakers for you tomorrow. And I packed your Doppler kit with a toothbrush and a razor," she answered back.

Clearly, sharing a room with him in his underwear didn't bother herSo why should it bother him. Actually, bother wasn't really the word he was going for. More like…unsettled. He'd danced with her too mantimes tonight. Between the beer and the smell of her hair, and the gentle feel of her body pressed against his, he found himself falling victim to the trappings of the wedding that surrounded him

Donna opened the door. Her face was scrubbed clean and she wore loose cotton shorts with a matching tank top. Her hair fell around her shoulders and he could see her breasts unconfined beneath the cotton top. Suddenly he felt his cock tighten. He made a beeline for the bathroom.

Ignoring him, and his mood Donna made herself comfortable in one othe double beds. She propped the pillows behind her back and considered the day's events.

In the bathroom, Josh looked at himself in the mirror and told himself to get a grip. Under no circumstances could this lead to where… he wanted it to lead. Damn it. He reached into his kit for his toothbrush and pulled out the toothpaste. Colgate. Huh. She'd made him go get coffee this morning, which was when she must have packed for him. He had two tubes of toothpaste in this bathroom, one that he bought on sale, but didn't like, and Colgate. How had she known to pick the right one? 

Don't be ridiculous. There were two tubes of toothpaste. It was a fifty-fifty shot. Josh brushed his teeth and walked back out into the room. Donna was propped up in bed staring out the window with a somewhat wistful expression on her face. 

"Hey, Donna why did you grab that toothpaste out of my bathroomThere were two tubes on the sink." For whatever reason he had to know.

She turned to him, perplexed. "I noticed that. Josh you know you only like Colgate mint green. Why did you buy that other one?"

Josh just shrugged his shoulders and thought about what that meant in the bigger picture. He got into his bed and piled the pillows up under his head

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh the usual. Weddings. Will I ever have one? Or will I die a lonely old spinster with nothing but cats for company?"

"You don't have cats, your roommate does."

"Right. I won't even have the cats for company," she said forlornly.

"You think about stuff like that, really?"

"Of course, Josh. Don't you? Don't you wonder if you're ever going to meet someone that you could imagine spending the rest of your life with?"

"No."

She tossed a pillow at his head.

"What?" he said stuffing that pillow under his head as well. Hotels never came with enough pillows. 

"You never think about what it might be like to have a wife?"

"No, I have you."

Taken aback, Donna looked at him. 

"What?" he said not getting her expression.

"I'm trying to decide if I'm flattered or insulted."

"Let's face it, Donna, you are the longest relationship I've ever hawith woman."

"Longer than Mandy?"

"Well technically from the time we started dating to the time we broke up, no. But we didn't really spend a lot of time together in between. I wonder why that was?"

"Because she's an evil controlling bitch," Donna supplied.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"You do understand that we don't have a relationship."

"Sure we do."

Donna glared at him trying to understand where he was going with this. "No we don't. We're missing a critical element to any relationship."

"I know."

"Good."

"You don't like the Mets. I don't know that I could be married to anyone who didn't at least appreciate the Mets."

Another pillow went flying. 

"Oooof," he exclaimed as it hit him in the face. It didn't matter. He'd been going for the pillow. 

"Sex, Josh."

"Now. Why Donna I'm not that kind of man. You can't expect to ply me with champagne cocktails then have your way with me."

She clenched her teeth together. "I meant the key element we are missing is sex. We don't have sex."

"That's because you don't want to have sex with me."

"Don't be stupid Josh of course I want to have sex with you." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as if she could somehow put the words back in.

"Ahhah!" Josh said smugly. "I knew you did. Did you see that? Did you see the way I just tricked you into telling me. Wear the blue suit mass!"

"So that was payback?"

"Well deserved payback."

Donna was silent for a moment. "Josh I need a pillow."

"Nope."

"Josh, I threw all of my mine at you. I need one back."

Josh scooted over to the far side of the bed and lifted the covers. "You can come over here and share mine."

"I can't sleep with you."

"Why not?" he asked softly.

"Because it would be wrong," she said lamely.

"We slept together before. Remember Milwaukee."

"That was different. You passed out above the covers."

"Now I'm under the covers. Come here."

As if he had hypnotized her, Donna left her bed and crossed the small distance to his. She crawled under the covers and turned on her side to face him.

"What are we doing?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he said reaching out to brush the back of his hand against her cheek. "You really want to have sex with me?"

"Yes, but I know we shouldn't. Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes and right now I don't give a damn if we shouldn't. Screw them, Donna. Screw their rules. We lived by them and what did that get us. Nothing. All I know is that you know my favorite kind of toothpaste and no one ever has before."

He reached behind her neck and pulled her close enough so that his mouth could reach hers. It was their first kiss so it should have been a tentative one, but it wasn't. Their mouths met as if they had done this for a hundred years. He pushed his tongue inside and she accepted it as if she always had. 

He moved towards her and rolled her underneath him, suddenly ravenous for more of her taste. He wanted to go deeper, he wanted to fill her and be filled. And just as that thought occurred him he felt her thrust her tongue into his mouth. He groaned aloud with the sensation

Moving away from her, he put some distance between them so he could remove her top. Those breasts that he had felt pushed up against hichest while they danced compelled him. At first he settled for jusbrushing his hand over them, testing their softness and firmness. Then his thumb and forefinger played with one nipple, then another. They were taught when he had removed her shirt, now they were hard nubs that begged for more attention.

He lowered his mouth and sucked the tiny morsels deep into his mouth. 

Donna's back arched with the sensation as she felt that imaginary wire that led from her breasts to her sex contract and pull with the sweetest pleasure. Josh kissed his way to other breast and sucked her even deeper into his mouth. Suddenly that taught wire that ran throughout her body tightened to the point where it was almost too much. 

Too much. She was going to … "Ahhhhh, Joshhhhhh. Ohmygod."

Josh released her from his mouth, his face flushed with pleasure that he had made her come just by sucking on her breasts. He went back for a taste of her mouth and he thought this is real. This was really happening. For three years he'd imagined what this would be like. For three years he'd pumped his cock into his own fist imagining what it would be like to pump into her. 

"Donna," he said against her neck as he used to his teeth to tease the shell of her ear. Then unable to wait he reached for her hand and brought it to him

Instantly, Donna wanted to more. She shoved his boxers down and used her feet to kick them off completely. She reached for him and inside reveled that he was this hard for her. Gripping him firmly she useher thumb to rub the tip of his cock and felt a drop of wetness at the tip. 

Using her leverage, she rolled him onto his back and straddled his body. She wanted to touch all of him and the shirt was in the way. She started to pull it up but he stopped her.

"No. Leave it on," he murmured.

"No."

"Donna, I don't want you to see it."

"I've already seen it."

"But that's when you were taking care of me. This is different."

"No it's not." She pushed his shirt up and he raised his arms over his head so she could tug it off completely. She looked down at the scar, then ignored and covered his chest with her mouth, tugging on his now hardened nipples with her lips and rubbing her hands into the hair that covered chest.

Josh sucked in his breath and thrust his hips in the air at the samtime. "You're the only one who has seen it," he said trying to explain why he hadn't wanted to show her, but unable to think coherently with Donna moving over his body and kissing a trail down his stomach. 

"I'm the only one who understands." She sat up for a second and removed her shorts and Josh froze at the site of her completelnaked. He reached out to brush his knuckles against her sex, but Donna wasn't through with him yet. She straddled his one thigh and he groaned again as he could feel her wet sex dampening his leg.

Lowering herself she touched the tip of his cock with her tongue tasting him and teasing him.

Josh hissed at the excruciating pleasure, but when she lowered her mouth over him, he knew he wouldn't last. 

"Donna, stop, stop," he panted. "I'll come." It had been to many years, too many fantasies leading up to this, for him not to be othe edge from the very first kiss.

Reluctantly, she released him then moved her body until she was now straddling his hips.

"Josh," she said looking down at where he thrust up against her sex. "I'm not… I don't have…"

"Damn," he groaned. "I don't either… I didn't think…"

"It's okay. Just for a little bit."

"Donna, we can't…"

"I just want to feel you inside me once, just once then we'll stop.She grabbed his erection with her hand and brought it to where she needed him.

She was so tight. He felt the walls of her sex resisting then giving way to him. A condom would have made it almost impossible to push inside her, but without the protection she was able to accept him until he felt himself buried to the hilt.

It was heaven and it was hell. Desperately, he needed to thrust against her, but knew the risk they would be taking. Still these few moments inside her, with nothing between them, where he could feel her wet and hot around him, were like nothing he had ever experienced before. 

Slowly she rotated her hips, letting him sink even deeper, forcinhim to touch every sensitive spot within her body. Then she lifted her hips and pushed down hard on him.

"Ahhhh, yes," she sighed.

Immediately, he wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her off him. He brought her down for another kiss and found himself pressed tight against her belly. She moved over him then, and he could feel her arousal dampening his cock as she undulated over his body. 

Knowing he needed just a bit more pressure he reached between them and grabbed the base of his cock, her hand reached in between their bodies too and circled the head. He thrust into her fist and as he did so his knuckles rubbed against her center causing her to whimper. With every other thrust he left her fist to push his cock against hewet lips, feeling her body shiver over him as he did so.

It was too much for Donna. Too much sweet aching pleasure. Before she knew what hit her she was coming and exploding inside which caused her hand instinctively to tighten around Josh.

He muttered a curse and she felt his hips pumping against her heavily. Then he was shouting her name and she could feel his release dampen their bellies.

Letting go, she slumped on top of him while she tried to catch her breath. She felt the stickiness of their sweat and arousal between their bodies. She smelled the lingering smell of sex in the air. She heard Josh breathing. It was bliss.

"I'm sorry I …" he began, but stopped. There was nothing to be sorrabout. Nothing to explain.

"No, I should have…"

"Donna stop. This is what we're going to do. When I regain the ability to walk again, we're going to get up and take a shower. Then I'm going to go downstairs and buy several, not one, but several boxes of condoms. Then I'm going to come back here and I'm going to thrust myself inside your body where I plan to stay for the next decade."

"Decade? Don't you think you might be overstating that a bit?"

"No, I do not. But besides that, nothing will change the fact thawhat just happened was… unfucking believable."

"I don't remember that word on the SAT's."

He looked down at her, his face a picture of smug relaxation and smiled. "I just made it up. You know it occurred to me, you were right."

"I'm right about so many things, Josh you really need to specify," she said sleepily as she nuzzled against his chest.

"The affair. It did start after."

The End.


End file.
